Reverence
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Okita is wounded and then get's into a fight with Hijikata, fleeing Shinsengumi HQ he has a run in with someone famillar only to end up needing to be rescused. [my first PMK fic please r&r!]Now with update!
1. His Weakness

Kai: (grin) Yay for new anime obsession!

Yami Bakura: (sighs) And this is why she shouldn't be allowed to watch anime for more then 12 hours.

Satoshi: (looks up from reading a book) Agreed Yami Bakura.

Kai: (falls over anime style) It's isn't even about you so shut your traps!

Okita: (smiles and eats candy) Then who are you going to write about Kai-chan?

Kai: (grins and huggles Okita) Why you of course!

Satoshi: (rolls eyes) Oh so it's the usual plot line then? (nudges Okita) This by the way could be hazardous to your health.

Okita: (blinks) Oh really?

Kai: (playing with Saizo) Actually, I was thinking of putting Hijikata in a dress!

Hijikata: (chokes on smoke) Like hell you will you little brat!

Okita: (snickers) I think it would suit you Toshi-sama

Hijikata: (glares) Shut up Souji!

Tetsu: Kai-chan doesn't own Peacemaker!

Kai: (huggles Okita) but if I did, Okita would be mine and he would cough up lots more blood!

Noma: Cuz nothing's sexier then a hot guy coughing up blood!

Okita: (pouts) I don't think I like we're this is going.

11111111111111

"Tetsu, look out!" Okita screamed as a Choshuu swordsman lunged straight for the redheaded boy. Okita quickly dispatched the samurai he was sparing with and ran towards Tetsu, knocking him out of the way.

"Mr. Okita!" Tetsu shouted as he scurried over to the wounded 1st captain of the Shinsengumi. "Are you okay, Mr. Okita?"

Okita gave Tetsu a weary smile as he clutched his bleeding side in pain. "I'll be fine, Tetsu," he assured the boy, "it's just a small scratch, that's all."

Hijikata snorted as he dispatched the last of the samurai goons in an attempt to get to Okita and Tetsu. "Shit," he cursed as he ran towards his fallen friend. "What the hell did you do brat?"

Tetsu looked up from Okita's wound only to come face to face with one very pissed off Vice Commander. "I…he…saved me," he managed to stutter out before he was silenced by one of Hijikata's famous glares.

Hijikata growled as he turned his attention back to Okita, who was attempting to stand on his own. "Be still Souji," he commanded, keeping his voice soft as he wrapped Okita's wounded with one of the sleeves of a dead man's Yukata, "the should slow the bleeding down until I can get you back to headquarters and sew you up."

Tetsu bowed his head as Hijikata picked Okita off the ground as if he were a child. "I'm sorry," he muttered as they began the walk home, "I was only trying to help."

"You wanna help?" Hijikata inquired, sarcastically. "Go home Tetsu."

Tetsu glared daggers at the man, this was not the answer he was hoping to hear. "Stop treating me like I'm a little kid damnit!" he cursed, flicking the Vice Commander off.

Hijikata simply rolled his eyes at the petty insult as Okita allowed himself a small chuckle, until it turned into a coughing fit. Hijikata looked down at Okita, the concern apparent in his eyes before turning back to Tetsunosuke. "You know, you don't need that finger to be a good swordsman, brat," he stated as he was stopped again by another familiar face.

"So the great Toshizo Hijikata does have a weakness," the figure remarked with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Who would have thought?"

Hijikata glared daggers at the newcomer. "Toshimaru Yoshida, what the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Temper, temper Vice Commander," Yoshida replied as he eyed the injured Okita like a hungry wolf eyes its prey, "all will become apparent in due time." and with that, he disappeared.

111111111111111

"Welcome back!" Sanosuke greeted as Hijikata came into view carrying Okita, followed by Tetsu. "What the hell happened?"

"Yes, do explain," Saito added as he appeared next to Sano.

"We got jumped by about ten Choshuu samurai," Hijikata began, as they brought Okita to his room and laid him on his bed.

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow as he caught a glimpse of the nice sized gash Okita had to his right side. "How the hell did Okita get that?" he asked as Hijikata began to clean the wound.

"The brat needed saving," Hijikata replied as he started to sew Okita's wound up, "Souji, stop squirming, you're only going to make it worse."

"But Toshi, it hurts," Okita whined as he tired to escape only to be pinned down again by Saito.

Hijikata sighed; he didn't understand why Souji had to make things so difficult. "This would be so much easier if he were unconscious," he muttered to himself as another plan began to formulate in his head, "Souji….sleep." and with that, Hijikata hit Okita in the head rendering him unconscious.

Saito raised an eyebrow as Okita's head fell into his lap. "Well, that's one way to get him to sit still," he remarked as Hijikata finished his task.

"Yah, I think you over did it just a little," Sano added.

Hijikata allowed himself a small smile as he covered Okita up with the blanket and brushed a few of his bangs to the side. "You're a real pain in the ass, Souji," he whispered before he and the others left him to rest.

1111111111111

Okita: (pouts) I see no Toshi-kun in a dress.

Kai: (glares) It's comin, it's comin, no need to get you loincloth in a bunch.

Hijikata: (smoking his pipe) Souji, stop being annoying

Kai: and quit spoiling it!

Okita: (pouts) You guys are being so mean to me

Kai: (smiles) I'll give you some candy if you say "please read and review!"

Okita: Please read and review! (eats candy)

Kai: sucker….


	2. Sitting in the Rain

Kai: (grins) Woot! I have 3 whole reviews on my Peacemaker Fic!

Hijikata: Good for you, I really don't care.

Kai: (face fault) Well thank you for caring Mr. I have a stick shoved up my ass.

Hijikata: (major glaring) I resent that, Kai

Tetsu: She has a point, Vice Commander.

Hijikata: (smacks Tetsu) Shut your mouth page-boy!

Tetsu: (cries) Owww...

Okita: You'd think you would have learned to keep your mouth shut by now, Tetsu.

Kai: Yeah no kidding.

Hijikata: Kai doesn't own Peacemaker, thank Kami-sama

111111111111111

"What did you think you were doing you brat?" Hijikata yelled as folded his arms. Tetsu cringed as Hijikata sent a glare his way. "Not only did you skip out on your page duties once again, but you nearly got Souji killed!"

Tetsu bowed his head, afraid to look up at the Vice Commander. "I said I was sorry," he replied, "I was only trying to help you guys."

"Get outta my sight!" Hijikata roared, giving Tetsunosuke his cue to run as fast as he could. Hijikata sighed as the frightened boy left his room. "What am I going to do with him?" he questioned out loud as another figure entered the room.

"Don't you think you were a bit too hard on him Toshi-san?" the figure questioned as he sat down on the floor after a great deal of effort.

Hijikata scowled at the newcomer. "Souji, you should be resting," he scolded as blew smoke out of his mouth, "I'm not going to stitch you up again if your wound reopens."

Okita shook his head. "I'm not a child anymore, Toshi" he reminded the Vice Commander, "it wasn't his fault I saved him, that was my choice."

"Who are you to reprimand me, Souji?" Hijikata questioned, trying not to lose his patients with the younger man.

Okita frowned at the comment as he forced himself off the ground, nearly falling over from being so weak. "I was merely suggesting, Toshi, nothing more then that." and with that, Okita started to make his exit.

"Where do you think you're going, Souji?" Hijikata questioned raising an eyebrow at Okita's unexpected exit.

"For a walk"

"You're in no condition to be going for a walk, especially when it's pouring down rain outside."

Okita stopped for a second, he hadn't even thought about the fact that it was raining or that he was injured and easy prey for the Choshuu, if they should so choose to attack him. "I don't care," he remarked before leaving Hijikata's room and the Shinsengumi headquarters with Saizo following close behind him.

Hijikata sighed in frustration as he continued to smoke his pipe. "Damnit Souji, why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked to know one in particular.

11111111111111111

"Oh come on Sano, it's not fair when you're using that thing!" Shinpachi whined as Sanosuke charged at him with the wooden spear. "When will you learn to pull your punches a little?"

Heisuke snickered as he watched the match from the sidelines. "What's 'a matter Shinpachi? Scared of a little wooden stick?" he joked before bursting out laughing.

Shinpachi glared at the 8th unit caption before blocking Sano's latest attack. "Shut it Heisuke!" he shouted. "I don't see your sorry ass out here practicing!"

The brown haired boy simply shook his head at the comment. "That's because I'm already perfect, Shinpachi," he declared as Tetsu walked in with his head hanging, "Or haven't you figured that out yet?"

Sano raised an eyebrow at the gloomy figure that had just entered the training hall. "Hmm, wonder what's up with Puppy-kun?" he asked as Shinpachi hit him square in the face with his bamboo sword. "Ouch, what the hell did you do that for Shrimp?"

Shinpachi grinned as the two stopped their sparing match and walked over to Tetsu and Heisuke. "You left yourself open to an attack, Sano," he replied

Sanosuke rubbed his head. "Yeah, you made that point clear," he muttered as he sat down next to the redhead. "What's up Puppy-kun, you here to spar?"

Tetsu looked up at the trio with a somber look on his face. "IhurtMr.OkitaandMr.HijikataandMr.Okitaaregoingtohatemeforevernow!" he blurted out suddenly as Heisuke, Sano and Shinpachi exchanged confused looks.

"Slow down Puppy, and try pronouncing this time."

Tetsunosuke took a deep breathe before trying to explain himself again. "I hurt Mr. Okita and now Mr. Hijikata and Mr. Okita are going to hate me forever!" he finally managed to spit out.

Heisuke was the first one to start laughing followed by Sano and Shinpachi. "What are you talking about Puppy?" he questioned as he tried to catch his breath. "Okita's not the type to keep a grudge against a friend, Hijikata you can't be too sure about though."

Tetsu growled as he glared at the trio of jokers as they continued to laugh at him. "What are you talking about, you don't even know what happened!" he shouted.

"Trust me Kido, we heard all about it," Sanosuke corrected, "but if you don't believe us, why don't we go pay little Souji a visit right now." Tetsu gave Sano a small nod as the four of them stood up and headed out of the training hall towards Okita's room.

1111111111111111

Okita shivered as he sat by the river bank, Saizo sitting less then contently in his lap. The pig couldn't figure out why his master would want to sit in the pouring rain, he could never understand human logic. "I just don't understand him, Saizo," he remarked before suddenly breaking into one of his coughing fits. Saizo nudged his master's arm as if trying to tell him it was time to go home before Okita patted his head, "I'm fine Sai…" Okita was cut short as he was roughly pinned against the wall by a figure dressed in a black kimono.

"You didn't even hear me slip up behind you, did you wolf of Mibu?" the voice questioned as the figure held Okita up by his throat. "That's too bad."

Okita's eyes widened as he finally recognized who was attacking him. "You!" was the only thing he managed to choke out before the figure cut off his air supply, effectively knocking him out.

11111111111111111

Kai: (smiles) I'm so evil, I gave you all a cliffhanger and I even did it all while composing at the computer!

Shinpachi: (blinks) What'd'ya you want us to do, give you a medal?

Okita: But no Toshi in a dress

Hijikata: That's because she's not going to get me in a dress

Kai: (grin) That's what you think! Please Read and Review! Especially if you wanna see the Vice Commander in a dress!


	3. Pain Revsised

Kai: (grins) Well, thanks to my Hikari; I can now start chapter 3!

Hijikata: (glares at Noma) Thanks a lot.

Noma: (points to self) Nani, why's it my fault?

Hijikata: Because you gave her ideas

Kai: (huggles Noma) What would I do without you, Yadonoshi?

Noma: (shrugs) Ask other people to help you brainstorm?

Kai: (hands reviews cookies and Okita and Hijikata plushies) Thanks to all the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Okita: Kai-chan doesn't own Peacemaker! Please R/R! Can I have a cookie now?

Kai: (hands Okita and cookie and huggles him) That's for what's about to happen.

Okita: (shudders) Toshi, I think she wants to eat me!

Kai: (rolls eyes) Can I start the chapter if there are no further interruptions.

Hijikata: (raises hand) I've got one!

Kai: (flicks Toshi off) You don't count.

Hijikata: What did I say about _not_ needing that finger?

(a/n: I really hope I got everyone in character, I'm still new at this PMK thing. Now the Yoshida and Okita part has been revised I hope you like!)

11111111111111111111

"Hey Souji, you awake?" Shinpachi yelled before Heisuke and Sano pushed past him and barreled into the 1st captain's room only to find it empty with the sheets lying on the floor in a heap.

"Where'd he go?" Heisuke voiced the question that had been on everyone's mind. "With that wound you'd think he'd resting."

Tetsu shrugged. "Maybe he's with Mr. Hijikata," he suggested as the group left Souji's room and went down the hall in search of the Vice Commander.

"Hey Boss, you seen Okita?" Heisuke inquired as he plopped himself next to Hijikata, who was contently smoking his pipe.

Hijikata looked up from his Haiku book long enough to give the group a response. "We had a disagreement and he ran off," he said before flipping the page.

The group blinked as few times as if they could not believe their ears. "How could you just let him run out like that?" Tetsu yelled grabbing a hold of Hijikata's collar. "It's isn't good for him to be in the pouring rain."

Hijikata growled. "You think I don't know that, brat?" he snapped as he grabbed Tetsu's collar instead and lifted him off the ground.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Vice Commander," a figure remarked as he opened the door and set a familiar pink pig on the ground, who immediately lunged at Tetsu and latched on to his foot.

"Stop sneakin' up on us like that, Saito," Sano complained.

Tetsunosuke glared down at Okita's pet. "Stupid pig, let go!" he screamed as Saito pried the pig off his foot. "It's bad enough that Hijikata has me by my collar."

"Any luck on finding him?" Hijikata asked as he dropped Tetsu ungracefully on the ground.

Saito shook his head. "All I was able to find was his pet wondering around by the river," he replied sitting down and drinking some tea that was sitting on the table, "Yamazaki may know more."

Hijikata growled impatiently as there was another knock at his door. "Enter," he stated calmly as his Shinobi entered.

"I believe I've found where Master Okita is."

11111111111111

Okita winced as he snuck through the hallways of what appeared to be the headquarters of the Choshuu. Looking down he noticed a red spot starting to form on the side of his kimono. _Great, just what I need,_ he thought to himself as he turned down another hallway praying that there would be an exit at the end of it. At least he was armed though, due to the unfortunate soul that happened to be guarding the room he awoke in, though a sword wasn't going to do him any good if he was too injured to fight with it.

"So you're awake?" an icy voice remarked as a figure stepped into the dim light.

Okita turned around to glare at the figure. "Toshimaru Yoshida, by order of the Shinsengumi you are under arrest!" he yelled as he took out a fighting stance.

Yoshida smirked as he lunged at Okita, pinning him up against the wall by his throat. "You think you're in a position to be doing anything little Shinsengumi pawn." he stated as he ran his fingers through Okita's hair with his free hand.

"Don't underestimate me, Yoshida," Okita snarled as he spit in Yoshida's eye.

Yoshida growled and wiped the insult out of his eye. "You will regret that, brat," he remarked as he applied enough pressure to Okita's right shoulder to dislocate it. The sword Okita was carrying clanged to the floor as he let out a scream. "And this time, Hijikata won't be there to save you." Yoshida released Okita from his grasp, causing him to fall in a heap on the floor.

Okita laid there for a moment trying to get his mind off the searing pain before trying to make a grab for the sword again, but Yoshida had already predicted his move and grabbed his head slamming it into the wall. The force of the blow had led Okita to bite his tongue causing a stream of blood to flow from the corner of his mouth. Yoshida looked down at the first unit captain with a sinister smirk on his face, still crushing Okita's head with most of his body weight. "Underestimate, don't make me laugh," Yoshida spit out as he released him again.

Okita's eyes swam in his head as he tried to make out the room and the figure in front of him, he now wished that he'd been more careful not to end up caught again, but this predicament wasn't the worst thing that had happen to him. Okita smiled as he summed up the last of his strength to try and lash out at Yoshida again, but Yoshida got to him first and stabbed the blade of his sword into Okita's already useless shoulder. Okita cried out in pain as blood began to flow freely from the wound. Another swift kick in the head and he was unconscious once more, leaving Yoshida to drag him down the hallway back to his room.

111111111111111

Hijikata growled as he rubbed his temples, if what Yamazaki was telling him was true, they were going to have their hands full trying to get Souji out of his predicament. "Where is that brat?" the Vice Commander growled impatiently as he, Saito and Susumu waited for Tetsu to come back with tea.

"Speaking of Tetsunosuke," Saito began as he glanced at the opening door, "I suppose we could use him as a decoy for the Choshuu."

Hijikata glared at the psychic. "I'm not trusting this to that brat," he muttered blowing smoke from his pipe.

"Yeah, the kid can't even walk and carry tea at the same time," Yamazaki added as Tetsu tripped over his own feet and spilled the tea once again, "I rest my case."

Tetsu glared at the trio. "Shut up Susumu!" he shouted as Hijikata rubbed his temples again.

"I believe I've got another idea," Saito piped in as he sipped his tea, "and with Yamasaki's help its crazy enough to work."

11111111111111

Kai: (grins) Oh they love me…they really love me

Hijikata: Yeah that's why you haven't updated in forever

Kai: (sweatdrops) Yeah sorry for the lack of updates, I had bad writer's block. I blame Yoshida.

Heisuke: (grins like an idiot) Oh come, we all know you just wanted to torture Soji some more.

Kai: Shut it Heisuke!

Okita: Please R/R!

Kai: And since this is now the revised version of ch 3 with more Okita torture in it I feel I need to give a shout out to my girl Acko for helping me out so much and just so you know, when you read the first chapter and Hijikata-san is calling dear Souji a pain in the ass…just pretend he says thank you at the end..

Okita: I am NOT a pain in the ass Mr. Hijikata

Hijikata: (twitches) Did you HAVE to bring that up, Kai?


	4. You make one hell of an ugly chick

Peacemaker Ch 4

"Plans"

Kai: (grins) Well, here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Hijikata: There's no way in hell you're going to get me in that thing! (points at pretty pink dress)

Okita: (smiles) Oh come on Mr. Hijikata, don't be like that, it'll be fun!

Hijikata: Screw that, you can save yourself Soji!

Okita: (pouts) Thanks, I'm dieing and bleeding and you say: "Save yourself Soji"

Kai: (giggles) Wow, that was a pretty good impression of Mr. Hijikata, Okita

Shinpachi: Guys, let's not fan the flame

Kai: Good idea Shinpachi-san, (looks at Hijikata) Toshi, play nice with Soji-kun (huggles Heisuke) And Heisuke-kun gets to say disclaimer today!

Heisuke: Why me? Make Shinpachi do it…

Kai: (glare) Heisuke-kun!

Heisuke: Fine, Kai doesn't own Peacemaker but please R/R!

11111111111111111

Hijikata stared down at the outfit the Shinobi had placed in front of him with contempt. He wasn't going to wear it, not for Soji, no way in hell, not for anyone! The Shinsengumi Vice Commander shouldn't be forced to stoop so low.

"Vice Commander, there are no rules saying that a member can not dress in this attire," Saito stated dryly as he sipped a fresh cup of tea brought in by Tetsu, "so stop acting this way and put it on."

Hijikata glared at Saito. "NO! Absolutely not!" he yelled as he loomed over Saito with his Katana, while the physic sat completely unfazed by the Commander's outburst.

Susumu let out a big sigh from where he was keeling in the corner of the room. "Sir, it's the only way to get into the Choshuu headquarters unnoticed," he sated calmly as the Vice Commander spun around and pointed his sword at the young Shinobi.

"Not going to happen," Hijikata growled sheathing his katana once again, "Soji got himself into trouble and he can damn well get himself out of it."

Saito and Susumu exchanged looks, knowing full well that if they pressed the matter anymore it would only succeed in testing the sharpness of Hijikata's blade, which was not on their to do list. Gathering what they needed the two launched their assault on the Vice Commander, making sure he wouldn't be able to escape them. Minuets later Toshizo Hijikata was dressed a typical Geisha fashion wearing a light pink flower, covered Kimono and to make matters worse Saito had put his long hair up in a bun with flower pins and such sticking out of it.

"Wow, Mr. Hijikata sure makes one hell of an ugly chick," Heisuke announced as he entered the room wearing his Shinsengumi uniform.

Hijikata glared daggers at the 8th unit captain. "The next person to say something about the way I look will comment Seppku," he spat not finding the whole situation as amusing as the others, "I swear, the things I do for Soji."

"And the sooner we get Soji the sooner you can take that ridiculous looking outfit off," Saito said annoyed as he worked on his own make-up.

After the three were done getting made up they proceeded to exit Susumu's room and out of headquarters. "Are you all aware of the plan?" Hijikata asked Heisuke, Shinpachi and Sano who where providing the back up incase something went wrong.

Heisuke and Sanosuke let out a chuckle before nodding while Shinpachi elbowed them both in the stomach. "Guys, don't fan the flame." he muttered as the troops moved out.

1111111111111

Suzu yawned as he walked into his Master's room to find him cleaning his sword. "What are you doing up at this late hour, Master?" he questioned sitting down beside Yoshida.

Yoshida looked up from his task and motioned for Suzu to come sit beside him. "I should ask you the same question, Suzu," he stated, tossing the bloody rag on the floor and placing the sword back in its sheath.

"I had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep," Suzu explained covering his mouth as he yawned, "Besides, with all the people down stairs making such a racket, it's impossible to get any sleep."

Yoshida sighed as he poured himself some Sake. "I really must do something about those mindless fools," he spat.

"Master, how did you get blood on your sword?"

Yoshida looked at his Page for a moment before answering the unexpected question. "A fool that didn't know his place," he replied before drinking from his cup until it was empty, "he needed to be taught a lesson."

Suzu gave him a confused glance. "But why bring the Wolf of Mibu here?" he questioned a confused look written on his face, Yoshida also sensed the fear the accompanied it. "What happens if he comes after you or worse brings the entire Shinsengumi?"

Yoshida simply laughed as if what Suzu was saying was a big joke. "He is weak, I already made sure of that," he stated smiling cruelly at his Page, "and bringing the lot of those Shogunate Dogs here is exactly what I panned in the first place."

"But Master, isn't that like suicide?"

"You have such little faith, Suzu," Yoshida remarked. "We will wipe them out in one fail swoop."

"But Master…"

Yoshida shook his head as he pulled the child closer to him, allowing Suzu to rest his head on Yoshida's chest. "Hush Suzu, go to sleep now," he commanded running his fingers through Suzu's hair. After Suzu's breath had evened out and Yoshida heard soft snoring coming from him, Yoshida picked the boy up and brought him back to his own room.

111111111111111

Okita sighed as he sat back against the wall, exhausted in pain. "Well, so much for the escape attempt," he muttered as he began to check over his wounds. He was thankful to see that the stitches in his side had stayed in place for the most part and that the bleeding had stopped, but it didn't seem like the pain in his shoulder was going away anytime soon. Okita considered popping it back into place, but then thought better of it as it would probably cause the stab wound through his shoulder to start bleeding worse. "I hope Mr. Hijikata comes soon," he mumbled before drifting into restless sleep.

11111111111111

"This is humiliating," Hijikata muttered, as he, Saito and Susumu walked down the streets of Kyoto in their outfits towards Choshuu headquarters. "Why couldn't we have done it my way?"

Saito chuckled to himself; it was amusing to see the Vice Commander carrying on about something as trivial as wearing female's clothes. "Because your way may have caused more unnecessary harm to come to Okita," he stated simply as a few passing ronin begin making cat-calls at them, interrupting Saito's train of thought.

"Oh boy…" Susumu mumbled under his breath as one of the idiots had the nerve to come over and pinch Hijikata's ass.

Hijikata growled under his breath, Soji was going to wish that the Choshuu had killed him after he was done with him. "Why I outta…" he stuttered out, his right eye twitching slightly.

"You outta what, honey?"

"Do this!" Hijikata yelled, opening up a can of Vice Commander whoop ass. The poor fool didn't have much of a chance as he was cut down in an instant, the friends he was with scattered after witnessing the event. "That'll teach you to mess with the Shinsengumi."

"What part of _not blowing our cover_ DON'T you understand?" Susumu growled as the trio walked off, Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke sticking to the alleyways fallowing them.

111111111111

Kai: There! It took me long enough, but I finished it

Yoshida: You made me sound gay you brat

Kai: I did not! You were having a sweet moment with your page, heaven forbid you should be nice to someone.

Yoshida: I can't, it scars my image

Kai: (face fault) Shut up

Suzu: Please Read and Review!


End file.
